The new cultivar is a product of a breeder program conducted by the inventor, Thierry Rat. This new variety, hereinafter referred to as ‘RTPIV791-01’, was discovered as part of a planned breeding program. The inventor, Thierry Rat, crossed the seed parent Paeonia lactiflora ‘Miss America’, unpatented, with the pollen parent, Paeonia lutea ‘C36’, unpatented, during May of 2006. The resulting new variety was selected in a research nursery in Castel Sarrasin France during May of 2012.
After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor first organized propagation of ‘RTPIV791-01’ by shoot tissue culture at a commercial laboratory in L'Assomption, Quebec, during September of 2012. The inventor continued controlled testing and propagation, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety. Several generations have been reproduced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.